Mood disorders are the most common serious psychiatric problem facing people today. It has been estimated that during any one-year period, 17.6 million American adults or 10% of the population suffer from a mood disorder, such as a depressive illness. A depressive disorder is a "whole-body" illness, which involves the body, mood, and thoughts. It affects the way one eats and sleeps, the way one feels about oneself, and the way one views the world. Depressive disorders come in different forms, ranging from major depression to a less severe form of depression called dysthymia. Dysthymia involves long-term, chronic symptoms that do not disable, but keep one from operating at full potential or from feeling good. Common symptoms of depressive illness include, among other symptoms: (1) persistent sad, anxious, or "empty" mood; (2) feelings of hopelessness and pessimism; (3) feelings of guilt, worthlessness, and helplessness; (4) loss of interest or pleasure in hobbies that were once enjoyed; (5) decreased energy and increased fatigue; 6) restlessness and irritability; and (7) difficulty in concentrating, remembering, and making decisions.
The cost of depressive disorders, in terms of human suffering, cannot be underestimated. Depressive illnesses interfere with normal functioning and cause significant pain and suffering, not only to those who have the disorder, but also to those who care about them. Furthermore, the economic cost of depressive illness has been estimated to be $30-44 billion a year, with an estimated 200,000,000 lost work days annually and a loss of productivity, due to the nature of depressive symptoms. Possibly the saddest fact about depressive disorders is that much of the suffering is unnecessary. Most people with a depressive illness do not seek treatment, due to the stigma attached with depressive disorders or a lack of access to the health care system.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need for a method for improving a human's perception of his emotional state, especially a method which involves the use of an over-the-counter dietary supplement. The present invention provides such a method. These and other advantages of the present invention, as well as additional inventive features, will be apparent from the description of the invention provided herein.